


The drawing

by Supernaturalpotterholmes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Fluff, M/M, teacher!Derek, teacher!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalpotterholmes/pseuds/Supernaturalpotterholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles catches a student passing notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The drawing

Stiles smiled at his last period English class as he passionately explained why they were going to be reading Much ado about nothing as opposed to Romeo and Juliet as much of the class had requested. Unfortunately, some people in his class had stopped paying attention. Mostly noticeably, it was Sophie Rosenberg who was drawing on a piece of paper with her best friend Alice while giggling quietly.  
Stiles walked down the aisle between desks towards the girls. Sophie quickly tried to hide the paper beneath her notepad, but Stiles held his hand out and she relinquished the note.  
“I would like to remind everyone that passing notes is not allowed. Why are you passing notes anyway? It’s the 21st century.” Stiles said perching on the end of his desk and opening it.  
To his surprise, Sophie had drawn a picture of Stiles and Derek Hale, Chemistry teacher, and incidentally Stiles’ long term boyfriend, sitting under a tree kissing. In the background, Stiles can make out Derek’s black Camaro, the same one he and Stiles arrived in every morning and the word ‘Sterek’ in fancy curly letters. Above their heads, is lots of little hearts. It is extremely well drawn, not even in cartoon style. It looked almost as if Sophie had taken a photo of them.  
“Wow. This is really impressive. Do you take art, Sophie?” Stiles asked. Sophie looked as if she wanted to sink through the ground and Alice was looking very firmly at her desk. Stiles didn’t mind the occasional student drawing of him and Derek. They weren’t exactly hiding their relationship, it was there for anyone to see and they had filled out workplace relationship forms when they were employed with the school. All of the teachers were aware and Derek and Stiles were helping the running of the Gay-Straight Alliance at their school.  
Realising that Sophie wasn’t going to answer, Stiles began handing out the books, one to each person. He had a list of which number book each student had so he knew they had all returned it at the end of the topic. Students were notorious for losing of breaking books and the school couldn’t afford to buy new copies every year.  
When the bell rang, signalling the end of class, Stiles hurried along to the staff room where a staff meeting was being held. Headmaster Clark insisted on his staff having the opportunity to build good friendships with each other to keep the school running smoothly, so to do this, he holds staff meetings after school every Friday and insists that teachers spend break and lunchtimes in the Staff Room unless they were hosting Detention or School Clubs.  
Stiles took his usual seat between Scott and Derek and pulled the drawing out of his pocket.  
“Look what a girl in my class drew today.” Stiles said, laying it flat out on the desk. Scott took one look at the picture and burst out laughing.  
“She got you spot on! She even has Derek’s Camaro in the background.” Scott sniggered. Derek had a sourwolf look on his face.  
“If you don’t stop laughing, McCall, I’m going to rip your throat out with my teeth.” Derek said as Headmaster Clark walked into the room.  
“None of that please, Mr Hale! By suggesting violence to each other, even as a joke, you encourage similar behaviour in the student body.” Clark called.  
“Yeah, don’t be so grumpy, Sourwolf.” Stiles said lifting his feet onto the desk in front of him.  
“Feet down Mr Stilinski.” Scott said with a fake look of disappointment.  
“Don’t be a prick, Scott.” Stiles said.  
The staff meeting passed quickly and as soon as Clark said they could leave, Stiles hopped up from his chair and grabbed Derek’s hand.  
Scott walked with them out to the Camaro. Some students were still in the car park, smoking or talking. Scott waved goodbye, and went and got in his car to drive home where Allison was waiting for him.  
Derek and Stiles however decided to go for a walk. It was the beginning of the weekend so they could put off their marking until the following days.  
They usually liked walking in the forest nearby as it was quiet and not many people passed through. They would also occasionally see a herd of deer or other animals grazing in the forest.  
What they were not expecting to see however was Sophie Rosenberg and her friends Alice (from Stiles’ class) and Rebecca (who hadn’t made the AP class). The three girls stopped when they saw them and looked at each other with bright grins on their faces.  
“Good Afternoon Mr Hale and Mr Stilinski. Are you having a nice walk?” Sophie asked politely.  
“Yes, thank you Sophie. What about you three?” Stiles replied kindly.  
“It’s a beautiful forest. Sorry about my drawing earlier if it made you uncomfortable.” Sophie said looking down and wringing her hands together.  
“I thought it was really good and really detailed.” Stiles replied.  
“You were the person that drew that picture.” Derek said.  
“Don’t be a sourwolf Der. He liked it really. He just didn’t like Mr McCall teasing him about it.” Stiles told them with a smirk.  
The girls smiled and waved goodbye and Stiles and Derek continued their walk. When they arrived back at the car, the students were well and truly gone.  
Stiles pulled Derek’s head toward his and brushed their lips together sweetly. When they broke apart, Derek buried his face in Stiles’ neck.  
“What was that for?” he asked.  
“I wanted to copy the picture.” Stiles replied and Derek realised that they were standing under a tree with the Camaro behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment with your reviews to help me improve my writing!


End file.
